


Good Hair day

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Sports - Fandom, aussie rules, darcy moore - Fandom, footballers - Fandom, hairdressing - Fandom, hub life, nathan buckley - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Bucks decides to get a trim from their resident hairdresser at the Queensland hub
Kudos: 2





	Good Hair day

Nathan Buckley watched as pieces of his hair dropped to the ground next to him. His beautiful golden hair. He hadn't been for a haircut for ages but it was always sad to see his hair go. He kept his head still but watched the pieces of hair fall majestically to the ground. A tear might've slipped from his eye.  
"You okay?" Darcy Moore said from behind him, pausing halfway through cutting. Maybe he saw the tear. Or maybe he's just got a sixth sense, just like his instinctive ability on the football field to read the play at any given moment.  
"Y-yes," Bucks said, stoically, "I'm fine."  
Darcy kept snipping. "How are your family going in Melbourne?" Darcy asked.   
Bucks was grateful for the distraction. "They're okay. Surviving," Bucks replied, "The boys miss school and their friends, but Ayce is really flourishing on TikTok. He's getting so much better at those little dances they do on there. The boys miss their footy games too. Tania tells me every day that they're constantly in the backyard kicking the footy all hours of the day."  
"Of course they are," Darcy said, chuckling.  
Bucks noticed a big chunk of hair fall to the ground. "What kind of haircut are you giving me?" he asked, trying to sound light and jovial and not worried.  
"I told you! Something fresh and fun that'll really put you in line for coach of the year," Darcy murmured, concentrating hard on getting the cutting right.  
"I think JL already has that award sewn up," Bucks said, "Or Chris Scott. Did you know he spent the first few months of the season locked in a basement? How awful for him."  
"Don't worry about him," Darcy replied, "You've got him covered."  
"Will I at least still have more hair than Steele?" Bucks asked, trying not to sound concerned as he felt.  
Darcy laughed but didn't comment. He just kept working away with the scissors, tongue out in concentration.  
After what felt like an eternity, Darcy placed the scissors on the small table nearby. He grabbed a small handheld mirror and held it up for Bucks to see the back of his hair. "What do you think?" Darcy asked, proudly.  
Bucks was afraid to look too closely, and saw a kind of mohawk thing at the back of his head before he turned away. "I'm sure it's fine," Bucks said, worrying about what society will think of a 40-something man with a mohawk.  
He heard footsteps coming closer. "Looking good, Bucks!" yelled Brayden Maynard, coming towards them, grinning, with a thumbs up.   
"It looks great," Jordan De Goey said, as him and Brayden came right up to Bucks and Darcy. "Darce is an amazing hairdresser!!!!"   
"Sure is," Max Lynch said from a lounge chair nearby, giving his own hair a shake, "He made my mullet even better!"  
Darcy beamed at all the attention. No more sweating over finding a career for his post-football life. He had found it.


End file.
